


Я буду носить тебя на руках

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Teen Wolf kink на Заявку вне тура №9 - Дерек/Стайлз. Дереку нравится носить Стайлза на руках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я буду носить тебя на руках

Дерек и сам понимает, что это какое-то сумасшествие, но не может держать себя в руках... вернее, не может держать руки при себе.  
Это как фетиш, на который постоянно ведешься, но остановиться не можешь, а Дерек и не хочет. И ему все ровно, что Стайлз иногда ворчит, потому что знает, - на самом деле Стайлзу нравится, когда Дерек подхватывает его под спину и под коленями, и легко берет на руки. Прижимает к себе, а Стайлз закидывает руку ему на плечо, иногда запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке. Дерека всегда ведет от этой неприхотливой ласки, кто бы мог подумать, что она окажется настолько возбуждающей.  
Но когда это случилось в первый раз, Стайлз подвернул ногу в лесу.

Овраг был глубоким, Стайлз даже несколько раз кувыркнулся, пока не оказался на дне. Остановившись, он какое-то время лежал ничком и не двигался. По ощущениям вроде бы ничего не было сломано и Стайлз, осторожно перевернувшись на спину, раскинул руки.  
\- Хорошо, что по пути мне не встретились деревья, - вздохнул он.  
\- Стайлз? - голос Дерека прозвучал неожиданно и очень издалека, поэтому Стайлз понадеялся, что если промолчит, оборотень его не заметит и получится слинять. К досаде Стилински, Дерек был как раз таки в нем весьма заинтересован и никогда бы не стал упускать такую удачную возможность. Послышались шаги спускающегося к нему человека, и Стайлз запрокинул назад голову. Да, Хейл спускался к нему по крутому склону. За сутки ничего не изменилось, он был все тем же хмурым Дереком Хейлом.  
\- Деревья мне не встретились, но зато встретились угрюмые волки, - вздохнул Стайлз.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Дерек. Подошвы ботинок прошуршали по жухлой листве и Дерек навис над Стайлзом во весь рост.  
\- Да вот, лежу. Решил проверить, можно ли уйти от погони по дну этого оврага и устал, решил отдохнуть.  
\- И ты решил, что самый быстрый путь ко дну это скатиться кубарем вниз?  
Стайлз скривился. Чертов слух, чертово чутье оборотней! Ничего незаметно не сделаешь! Даже словечка не соврешь!  
\- Да все нормально, Дерек. Я цел.  
\- Уверен? - он присел рядом, внимательно ощупывая взглядом тело, но пока не прикасаясь. - Мне кажется, что невозможно ничего себе не повредить, скатившись с такого склона.  
Стайлз лишь рукой махнул, сел, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и, уже чувствуя, что что-то не так, а при попытке переместить правую ногу, охнул.  
Боль оказалась резкой, но все же терпимой. Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь встать и краснея: он сам себе напомнил букашку, пытающуюся перевернуться. Дерек помог ему подняться и, держа за руку, смотрел как Стайлз пытался идти, подпрыгивая на одной ноге.  
\- Ты серьезно повредил ногу. Скорее всего это не перелом, а растяжение или ушиб, но все ровно серьезные. - Дерек помолчал, какое-то время наблюдая как Стайлз пытается передвигаться и, не выдержав зрелища, добавил. - Так ты отсюда не выберешься, поэтому мы поступим по-другому.  
Он наклонился, подхватил Стайлза под колени и спину, и поднял на руки. Парень аж обалдел - глаза как блюдца, рот приоткрыт и главное, молчит... явный признак шока и зарождающегося фейерверка красноречия. Стайлз как всегда оправдал ожидания. Дерек даже ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты сдурел?! - почти завизжал он и Дерек скривился от резкого звука. - А ну-ка отпусти меня! Что за фигня вообще?!  
\- Не могу же я бросить тебя здесь, - возразил он, продолжая подниматься по склону, - а сопровождать полдня, пока ты выберешься и полдня пока выйдешь из леса, я тоже не могу.  
Видимо, доводы были весомыми, но не очень желанными для Стайлза, потому что тот заткнулся и больше не возмущался, но все же нахмурился.  
Помолчав немного, Дерек добавил:  
\- А еще, по дну оврага не сбежать, чуть дальше он упирается в еще более крутой склон.  
Дереку было хорошо. Вот так держать Стайлза на руках, слышать стук его сердца, чувствовать сквозь одежду как оно бьется, ощущать тепло тела и запах. Несмотря на свою комплекцию и спортивное телосложение, Стайлз не был тяжелым. Вообще-то для Дерека понятие «тяжелый» было слегка относительным, потому что он был значительно сильнее обычного мужчины и для него вес Стилински не казался серьезным. Пока Дерек выбирался из оврага, Стайлз продолжал недовольно хмуриться и молчать, но на самом верху оживился:  
\- Чувак, а давай ты меня по-другому понесешь, - в его глазах была такая надежда, что Дерек заинтересованно приподнял бровь в ожидании очередной бредовой идеи. - Сзади, я буду держаться за твои плечи, а ты понесешь меня на спине. А?  
Дерек нахмурился. Перспектива отпустить Стилински с рук ему совсем не понравилась. Оценив плюсы нести Стайлза на спине, Дерек увидел один существенный минус - Дерек не будет видеть его лицо и глаза, а он хотел. Хотел чувствовать Стайлза и видеть. Видеть как парень реагирует и что ему нравится. Вообще лицо Стилински было настолько открытым, что все эмоции можно было бы считывать с него напрямую, если бы Стайлз не забивал весь эфир своим трепом.  
\- Мда... забудь... ты был бы похож на ездовую собаку, - разочаровано вздохнул Стайлз. - Альфы не могут быть ездовыми собаками... Ты видел таких когда-нибудь? Я вот нет. И вряд ли увижу... Это же просто невозможно... даже в одном предложении употреблять два этих слова - Альфа и ездовая собака...  
\- Господи, Стайлз! Что ты несешь?! - Дерек не злился, нет. Он заставлял себя быстро шагать по лесу к дому, разрываясь между пониманием, что нужно быстрее осмотреть ногу Стайлза и оказать первую помощь, и одновременно с этим, желанием идти как можно дольше.  
Стайлз замолчал. Дерек тоже. Он чувствовал как учащенно бьется его сердце. Чуть подкинув Стайлза на руках, Дерек подхватил его поудобней.  
\- Эй, полегче! - нагло возмутился Стайлз и Дерек удивленно вскинул брови - "Вот-те новость! Уже права качает". - Я раненый! - с вызовом разъяснил Стайлз, закидывая руку Дереку на плечо и устраиваясь удобней. Дерека даже повело от неожиданного теплого ощущения доверия. Оно было похоже на щенячий восторг. Дерек шел и наслаждался им, пока не показался дом и его не увидели беты.  
\- Ну, вот... - Стайлз насупился и прошептал, зная что Хейл услышит. - Теперь меня будут подкалывать, что ты таскаешь меня на руках, как девчонку.  
Оборотень улыбнулся ему самой соблазнительной из своих улыбок.  
\- Тебе же нравится, - это прозвучало, как факт, и улыбка из соблазнительной стала наглой и хитрой. Стайлз обалдело смотрел и по его лицу было видно, что он не верил в то, что видел. Хейл с ним заигрывает что ли? Или все же при падении его хорошо приложило башкой?  
\- Мне тоже нравится, - припечатал Дерек, и Стайлз совсем растерялся. Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что теперь его будут таскать на руках под любым предлогом и при любом удобном случае.


End file.
